The Anonymous Reviewer
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang penulis novel online terkenal lewat nama 'Lavender-Hime'. Tapi ada seorang pembaca yang membuatnya penasaran lewat review yang selalu membuatnya terpacu untuk menulis, 'Mister Anon'. "Akulah Mister Anon." SasuHina, slight NaruHina


**THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWER**

**Summary**: **Hinata adalah seorang penulis novel online terkenal lewat nama 'Lavender-Hime'. Tapi ada seorang pembaca yang membuatnya penasaran lewat review yang selalu membuatnya terpacu untuk menulis, 'Mister Anon'. "Akulah Mister Anon." SasuHina, slight NaruHina **

**Warning: AU dan OOC, plot yang kepanjangan dan beberapa grammatical error**

Sudah menjadi hal biasa tiap kali bel pulang berbunyi, para murid tiap sekolah untuk bergerombol keluar dari ruang kelas, termasuk di Konoha Gakuen. Seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang biru indigo keunguan, tampak kikuk saat ia keluar dari ruang kelasnya, kelas XI-C, bersama kedua sahabat perempuannya yang berambut kuning pucat dan pink—keduanya sama-sama cerewet, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang pemalu dan hanya sedikit bicara.

"Kau dengar, Hinata-chan? Tadi anak-anak perempuan di kelas ramai sekali membicarakan novel barumu yang baru saja kau publish ke situs 'TheArchive Net'!"seru Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Hyuuga Hinata yang berambut kuning pucat diikat jadi pony tail.

Sahabat Hinata lainnya, Haruno Sakura, yang berambut pink, "Jangan bilang keras-keras begitu, Ino!" bisik Sakura sambil menutup mulut Ino dengan telapak tangannya, "Bisa heboh nanti kalau sampai ketahuan bahwa Hinata-chan itu si Lavender-Hime yang semua novel onlinenya banyak digemari orang!"

Hinata hanya tertawa gugup, "K-kalian berlebihan, teman-teman," katanya gelagapan sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, hal yang biasa dilakukannya apabila ia merasa tersipu atau merasa gugup, "A-aku ini tidak sehebat itu, kok…"

"Tapi memang benar, semenjak kau bergabung di situs 'The Archive Net' kau mendadak jadi terkenal sekali, bahkan dalam seminggu saja di seluruh penjuru sekolah, bahkan di jalanan kota, banyak yang membicarakan novel yang kau tulis," kata Ino, kali ini ia memelankan suaranya sedikit.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. Memang benar, semenjak setahun lalu, ia memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung di situs The Archive Net, situs novel online yang banyak diminati banyak orang akhir-akhir ini, dan memasukkan cerita buatannya, banyak sekali orang-orang yang menyukai cerita buatannya. Setiap harinya ia mendapat banyak review—komentar-komentar dari para fansnya (termasuk Ino dan Sakura diam-diam), bahkan di situs jejaringan sosial banyak web page yang merupakan kumpulan fans 'Lavender-Hime'. Hinata tertawa kecil mengingatnya, padahal dulu ia hanya bermaksud main-main memasukkan cerita cinta antara seorang pelayan di toko dengan pelanggannya yang dibuatnya semasa SMP, tetapi ternyata cerita main-main tersebut malah disukai banyak orang.

Dan kini Hinata telah menulis 2 novel dan beberapa cerita pendek lainnya. Tetapi, semenjak beberapa bulan lalu, pikirannya dibuat penasaran dengan kemunculan seorang pembaca misterius bernama 'Mister Anon'. Beberapa review dan komentar darinyalah yang membuat Hinata terpacu untuk terus menulis. Kadang pembaca misterius itu selalu memasukkan beberapa ide ke dalam cerita yang akan Hinata tulis, mencerahkan pikiran Hinata yang buntu saat kesulitan menulis.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat akan sesuatu, "Oh iya," katanya sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap kedua sahabatnya, "Aku mau ke perpustakaan, ya, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Ino dan Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan cerita pendekku hari ini, jadi aku mau langsung mengetik cerita di perpustakaan. _Mata ashita_!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan langsung berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah sambil memanggul tas sekolahnya, sementara Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Hinata nyaris jatuh saat ia menabrak seseorang saat ia berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Tetapi dengan sigap sepasang tangan menangkap tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Hinata menarik nafas kaget dan langsung menarik dirinya kembali dari orang yang menangkapnya, "G-gomennasai! A-aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu ta-"

Sepasang mata berwarna hitam hazel menangkap sepasang lavender pucat. Hinata bergidik kaget. Di depannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven kebiru-biruan dengan mengenakan seragam yang dikeluarkan, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Ia mengenali, bahwa anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak laki-laki yang banyak digemari anak perempuan dan juga anak laki-laki yang paling disegani di sekolahnya. Hinata mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Tidak apa. Lain kali hati-hati," dengan wajah dan tatapan sedingin es, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih salah tingkah.

"Hoi, Teme!" seru seorang anak laki-laki lainnya, kali ini berambut blonde terang, kontras dengan milik Ino, menghampiri Sasuke. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah melihat anak laki-laki tersebut, "Tunggu dulu! Aku masih belum selesai-oh, hei, Hinata-chan. Kau mau pulang, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat, "N-Naruto-kun, _konnichiwa_," sapa Hinata gelagapan sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, mukanya memerah bak tomat. Uzumaki Naruto adalah cinta pertama Hinata semenjak SMP. Dan sebenarnya saat ia membuat cerita yang sedang dikerjakan saat ini berdasarkan pengalaman cintanya dengan Naruto, walaupun sampai saat ini ia masih bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"_Konnichiwa, _Hinata-chan, ka-" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah mencapit leher Naruto dengan lengan tangannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang saja, Dobe," kata Sasuke, memotong ucapan Naruto bahkan sebelum ia mengucapkannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata, menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan berkata, "Maaf. Kami harus pergi sekarang. Kau juga sepertinya buru-buru, kan?"

"Eh, i-iya…" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, _Apa Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun juga sedang terburu-buru, ya?_

Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto sudah duluan keluar dari sekolah.

Hinata menepuk pipinya dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Jangan menyerah, Hinata! Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan bisa menyatakan perasaanmu pada Naruto-kun dan kau pasti akan berakhir bahagia dengannya seperti dalam cerita!" Hinata kembali tersenyum dan kembali berlari ke perpustakaan kota yang terletak hanya 3 blok dari sekolahnya.

Sesampainya di sana, Hinata mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai mengetik. Kisah yang dibuatnya kali ini—seperti yang sudah disebutkan, menceritakan tentang kisahnya dengan Naruto. Ia mulai memikirkan kisahnya mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto, di mana ia jatuh cinta pada anak nakal di sekolahnya itu karena sikapnya yang pantang menyerah, dan bagaimana caranya agar Naruto mau memperhatikannya. Hinata mulai mengetik.

_Shiina sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Yanao. Bukan perasaan kagum, melainkan perasaan cinta._

Jari-jari Hinata terhenti saat ia kembali memikirkan sesuatu, kata-kata bagus yang bisa ia tempatkan dalam cerita yang ia ketik. Dan kemudian ia kembali menulis. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mulai merasa jenuh akan ceritanya, sehingga gadis berambut biru indigo keunguan itu memutuskan untuk menjelajahi internet. Tentu saja, yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis berambut panjang terurai itu adalah membuka situs 'The Archive Net'. Ia membuka web novel onlinenya dan mulai membaca review-review yang didapatkannya hari ini dari cerita pendeknya yang sebelumnya, 'The Heart Thief'. Senyuman merekah di wajah manis Hinata saat matanya menelusuri setiap komentar yang diberikan fansnya. Bahkan ia tetap terkejut saat melihat jumlah page viewnya meningkat menjadi 60 juta lebih.

Tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sesuatu. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu, "Mister Anon…"

_Mister Anon: Sugoi, ceritamu selalu saja membuat saya tertarik. Walau saya seorang anak remaja laki-laki, entah kenapa saya merasa sangat tertarik saat membaca novel percintaan remaja sensei. Di sini saya tersentuh akan pengkarakteran Izao yang mati-matian berusaha agar Sayaka mau memperhatikannya, bahkan sampai ia rela mengorbankan nyawa saat Sayaka diculik. Terkadang di dunia ini sendiri pun, jarang sekali ada pria yang mau bersikap seperti itu pada gadis yang mereka sukai, tetapi nyatanya di dunia ini pun banyak sekali pria yang mencampakkan gadis yang mereka cintai, saya akui itu sebagai seorang lelaki. Dan saya rasa akhir ceritanya sedikit menggantung, tetapi saya kira itu ending terbaik baik bagi Izao dan Sayaka, karena saat kita meyakini bahwa kita mencintai seseorang, bukan berarti kita akan berakhir bahagia dengan orang tersebut. Saya yakin, dengan cerita ini Anda bisa memberi banyak pelajaran untuk setiap orang yang membacanya, bagaimana kehidupan dan definisi cinta itu yang sesungguhnya. Sekian dan teruslah berkarya! ^_^_

Hinata tersipu-sipu membaca komentar yang baru dibacanya, tetapi dengan senyuman masih menempel di wajahnya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ia membaca komentar dari Mister Anon, ia selalu merasa pikirannya kembali tercerahkan. Memang banyak masukan dan komentar lainnya yang mungkin lebih panjang dan lebih bagus dari pada komentar yang disampaikan oleh fansnya yang lain, tetapi komentar dan kritik yang kadang diberikan oleh Mister Anon membuat pikirannya jadi terbuka. Orang itu selalu mengaitkan kisah yang ditulis Hinata dengan kehidupan nyata, membuat cerita yang dibuat Hinata seolah-olah terjadi dalam dunia nyata. Dan lagi, pembacanya satu ini tak pernah absen mereview cerita buatan Hinata.

Hinata hendak melanjutkan cerita buatannya saat ia melihat Sasuke ternyata berdiri di samping mejanya. Hinata nyaris melompat dari kursinya, "S-Sasuke-kun? A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "…kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau… ternyata kau diam-diam senang membuka situs itu, ya."

"I-ini tak ada urusannya denganmu," kata Hinata gelagapan sambil menutup layar laptopnya, wajahnya memerah saat dirinya ketahuan sedang membuka situs 'The Archive Net'. Di kelasnya, Hinata terkenal sebagai seorang anak pendiam yang tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang digemari banyak orang, yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke heran melihatnya sedang asyik membuka 'The Archive Net'. Tapi Hinata tidak mempedulikannya dan berbalik tanya, "Dan kau di sini…"

"Membaca buku. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kulakukan di sini selain membaca buku?" sahut Sasuke dingin.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, mendadak merasa bodoh. Tentu saja ini perpustakaan, memangnya apa yang dilakukan orang di perpustakaan selain membaca buku? Ia kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak membawa buku, melainkan sedang memainkan handphonenya.

"Be-begitu, ya… K-kalau begitu aku duluan. _Ja mata ne_." Gadis berambut indigo keunguan itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

**XXXXXXX**

Keesokannya, di sekolah, seperti biasa Sakura dan Ino menyapanya, menanyakan bagaimana cerita keluarannya yang terbaru. Dan seperti biasa, seluruh sekolah ramai meributkan cerita baru buatan Lavender-Hime. Cerita yang baru saja keluar itu menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang membuat komik percintaan remaja, tapi sayangnya perjalanan cintanya tidak berjalan dengan baik.

"Biar kutebak, kau membuat cerita ini berdasarkan ceritamu dengan Naruto-baka itu, 'kan?" tebak Sakura saat waktu istirahat.

Hinata memerah, memegangi kedua pipinya, "H-habisnya, aku sedang tidak ada ide lagi… Jadi kuputuskan saja membuat cerita berdasarkan pengalamanku," bisiknya pelan.

"Tapi percintaan kalian manis sekali, sih…" Ino memilin tangannya, "Tentang seorang gadis remaja yang selalu membuat kisah cinta yang membuat banyak orang tersentuh, padahal ia sendiri sedang mati-matian dengan urusan cintanya. Aduh!" Sakura menepuk bahu Ino dengan agak keras, menyuruhnya agar berhenti berceloteh.

"Jangan menggoda Hinata-chan terus!" kata Sakura.

"Hei, tak perlu memukulku begitu, kan," omel Ino, menggumam, "Lagi pula, kukira kau akan menulis cerita cinta tentang Naruto dan Sakura, kau tahu, mereka itu sahabat sejak kecil dan Naruto itu nak-" Sakura memukul mulut Ino dengan pelan, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Gadis berambut pink itu memerah kedua pipinya, "Kau jangan bicara sembarangan, Ino! Aku tidak menyukai Naruto sama sekali!" bantah Sakura cepat, sambil melirik ke arah Hinata, "Hinata-chan, jangan dengarkan dia. Ino memang senang sekali bergosip, walau Naruto-baka itu adalah teman sejak kecilku, aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, oke? Lagi pula sahabatku sendiri sudah mengincar Naruto!"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Tak apa, aku mengerti, lagi pula sepertinya kalian berdua cocok satu sama lain."

"_Iie_! I-itu tidak benar!" geram Sakura masih membantah, "Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun. Bukankah begitu, Ino?"

"Yeah. Whatever lah. Aku duluan yang menyukai Sasuke-kun."

"Kemarin aku melihat Sasuke-kun di perpustakaan kota, lho. Sepertinya ia sering sekali berkunjung ke sana."

Ino dan Sakura sama-sama menatap Hinata, membelalakkan mata tak percaya, "Ma-masa? Apa yang dilakukannya di sana? Aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke ternyata senang pergi ke perpustakaan!" seru Ino tak percaya.

"Dia memang senang membaca buku, kan? Beberapa hari lalu ia tertangkap Gaara-senpai sedang membaca komik saat sedang ekskul kendo dan tertangkap basah Kakashi-sensei sedang membaca novel. Makanya kurasa wajar saja dia senang ke perpustakaan, meminjam buku mungkin," kata Sakura berasumsi.

"Mungkin saja," Hinata menyetujui, "Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku juga sering merasa melihatnya di perpustakaan. Tapi aku tak yakin kalau itu Sasuke-kun…"

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Ketiga bersahabat itu nyaris melompat saat mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka.

"O-oh, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-baka," sapa Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Aku tidak baka, Sakura-chan."

"Kalau begitu _ahoo_?" goda Sakura, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto. Naruto balas menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Barusan kalian memanggil namaku, ya? Atau kalian sedang membicarakan aku?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, walau ekspresinya tetap terlihat datar.

"A-ano… itu…" Hinata gelagapan.

"Kami sedang membicarakan Lavender-Hime! Itu lho, author yang sedang populer di kalangan pembaca novel online!" seru Ino memberi tahu.

"Tapi tadi kalian juga menyebutkan namaku…" Naruto tersenyum ke arah tiga gadis itu.

Hinata mengambil langkah mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang Sakura, wajahnya memerah mengingat bahwa ia baru saja menceritakan tentang kisah yang ia tulis berdasarkan kisahnya sendiri, kisah percintaannya dengan Naruto yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gadis berambut panjang terurai itu khawatir apabila Naruto mendengar perkataaannya. Seharusnya ia tak membicarakan soal novelnya di sekolah!

"I-itu… a-ano…" tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong tubuh Hinata, agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto, "S-Sakura-chan!" seru Hinata kaget.

"Kesempatan Hinata, kesempatan," Ino dan Sakura mengerling ke arah Hinata yang wajahnya kian memerah. Mereka berdua menarik lengan baju Sasuke, "Ayo Sasuke-kun, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini saja. Biarkan mereka berdua," kata Ino.

Sasuke memasang wajah tak suka. Ia menepis tangan Sakura dan Ino dan berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Ayo Dobe. Kita pergi sekarang."

"Haa? Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang ingin Hinata katakan padaku."

"T-tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bicara dengan Naru-"

Naruto sudah diseret pergi oleh Sasuke. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung, "Kenapa Sasuke-kun kelihatan marah sekali, sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Entah," Ino mengendikkan bahu. Ia dan Sakura sama-sama melirik Hinata yang tampak kecewa gagal memberitahukan perasaannya pada Naruto, "Tenang saja Hinata-chan, masih ada kesempatan lain." Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

**XXXXXXX**

Mister Anon: _Lagi-lagi sensei datang membawakan ide cerita baru. Seorang gadis yang dari luar seolah-olah sudah banyak pengalaman tentang cinta, tetapi ia sendiri memiliki masalah percintaan yang kurang lancar, orang yang disukainya sama sekali tak sadar bahwa tokoh utama naksir dirinya. Bagaimana kalau sensei membuat cerita bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka secara detil lagi? Mungkin dengan begitu perasaan cinta tokoh utama akan lebih tersampaikan. Saya rasa kalau hanya menyampaikan bahwa tokoh utama mencintai cinta pertamanya tanpa mendeskripsikan perasaannya secara keseluruhan tentang bagaimana ia bisa menyukai si pria terasa kurang pas. Dan juga sebaiknya munculkan karakter minornya sedikit lebih sering, supaya novel ini terasa lebih ramai, bukan ramai dengan konflik saja. Keep up your work, sensei! ^_^_

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ah! Benar juga! Kurasa itu ide bagus!" jarinya-jarinya mulai mengetik. Setidaknya ia bisa mencoba berkomunikasi dengan beberapa fansnya, _Arigatou untuk masukannya _ Saya senang sekali kalau kau menyukainya. Seperti biasa idemu selalu membuka pikiran saya jadi lebih terbuka. Memang benar, seharusnya saya memasukkan cerita bagaimana tokoh utama bisa menyukai si pria. Arigatou untuk masukannya _ Terus ikuti ceritaku ya ^^_

Hinata menghela nafas lega, kemudian beralih untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara berdengung dari laptopnya, "Dia sudah membalas pesanku rupanya."

Mister Anon: _Tidak apa sensei, saya juga senang kalau ternyata sensei mempertimbangkan masukan saya dari kebanyakan masukan yang ada ^^ Lagipula karakter tokoh utama mengingatkanku pada seseorang, teman sekelasku yang menyukai sahabatku. Tapi mungkin perbedaannya aku sebenarnya menyukai teman sekelasku itu. Kurasa kalau membaca cerita ini aku jadi teringat mereka._

Author: _Benarkah? Maaf, aku malah seperti menceritakan kisah percintaan kalian._

Mister Anon: _Tidak apa sensei. Justru saya sangat menyukai cerita sensei. Saya rasa sensei adalah orang yang sangat perasa, mampu membawa emosi untuk setiap karakter yang sensei munculkan. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan penulis berbakat._

Hinata memegangi pipinya. Walau sekian banyaknya fans yang memuji cerita buatannya, entah kenapa komentar pembacanya satu ini selalu berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah sambil tersipu-sipu, apalagi pembacanya ini adalah seorang pria! _Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Sepertinya berkat kau saya jadi menemukan ide lainnya. Tunggu saja episode berikutnya, akan muncul karakter yang mengejutkan ^^_

**XXXXXXX**

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku minta tolong masukkan ponselmu ke dalam tasmu. Kita sedang pelajaran sekarang."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memainkan ponselnya duduk dengan kaki terlipat di atas kaki satunya, sementara Kakashi-sensei sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa, namun sepertinya kesal dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang seenaknya main ponsel di kelas.

"Kau bisa lanjutkan pelajaran. Yang lain memperhatikan, aku yang bermain ponsel. Apa masalahnya?"

"Masukkan ponselmu atau kusita. Pilih mana?"

"…kalau begitu aku mau keluar saja," kata Sasuke.

Ia masih menatap layar ponselnya sementara kakinya melangkah keluar kelas. Suasana riuh untuk beberapa saat, beberapa anak laki-laki berbisik mengenai kekesalan mereka atas sikap Sasuke, sementara anak-anak perempuan berbisik (dengan Ino dan Sakura yang berbisik paling ribut di kelas) akan sikap Sasuke yang menurut mereka keren. Hinata mengamati kepergian Sasuke dengan heran, _Kenapa sepertinya ia sibuk sekali dengan ponselnya sih_?

**XXXXXXX**

"Sasuke-kun tadi keren sekali! Ia melawan Kakashi-sensei begitu!" seru Ino, berteriak seperti gaya fangirl pada umumnya.

"Kurasa sikapnya kurang sopan, tapi aku menyukainya," sambung Sakura, "Hinata-chan, harusnya sekali-kali kau membuat cerita berdasarkan cerita Sasuke-kun! Tentang seorang pangeran sekolah yang banyak digemari wanita!"

Hinata menggaruk pipinya, "Tapi kalau begitu saja jadinya membosankan, dong, ceritanya?"

"Iya, sih. Oh ya, minggu besok kau akan mengupdate chapter terbarunya bukan?" bisik Ino, "Kasih tahu bocoran ceritanya, dong! Kau pasti tidak membuat ceritanya benar-benar mirip dengan pengalamanmu sendiri, kan? Atau paling tidak update ceritamu sepulang sekolah nanti saja!"

"Tidak akan seru kalau aku memberi tahunya sekarang," Hinata tersenyum, "Lagi pula aku sudah janji dengan seseorang untuk mengupdate ceritanya minggu besok. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya."

Sakura dan Ino langsung mengarahkan wajah mereka ke arah wajah Hinata, "Janjian? Dengan siapa? Siapa yang ingin kau beri kejutan? Fansmu? Kenapa kau lebih mengutamakan fansmu dari pada temanmu sendiri, sih!" seru Ino, pura-pura kesal. Sakura menepuk lengannya dengan pelan.

"Jangan-jangan pembaca misterius yang tak pernah memperlihatkan emailnya itu ya? Yang kau bilang sudah lama kau perhatikan?" tebak Sakura.

Hinata memerah. Kenapa sih sahabatnya yang berambut pink ini selalu berhasil membaca pikirannya? "Iya," Hinata mengangguk, "Karena dia sudah banyak membantuku, setidaknya aku memberikan sesuatu yang khusus padanya lewat ceritaku."

Ino tertawa nakal, "Kalau tak salah dulu kau pernah cerita bahwa dia itu seorang laki-laki kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Ino-chan?"

Ino terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Hinata yang polos, "Kurasa keren juga ya, bisa punya penggemar rahasia seorang cowok seperti itu, yang selalu memberikanmu semangat," Gadis berambut kuncir pony tail itu lalu menggaruk hidungnya, "Dan… Aku bisa mencium aroma percintaan di sini. Kau itu sadar tidak, sih, sepertinya kau jatuh hati pada si pembaca misterius!"

Hinata gelagapan, jantungnya terpacu entah kenapa, "I-itu tidak benar! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya senang ia selalu membantuku memberikan ide! Itu saja!"

"…tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya…" Sakura menunjuk wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"I-itu tidak benar!" bantah Hinata.

"Kurasa cinta antara novelis dengan penggemarnya tidak terdengar buruk juga. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata-chan?" Ino tertawa nakal, "Lagipula sepertinya akan ada cinta segitiga antara kau, Naruto, dan si Mister Anon itu."

"H-hentikan," Hinata merah padam karena malu, "A-aku tidak-" berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kurasa memakai nama Mister Anon kurang keren. Seharusnya pakai nama asli."

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Apa yang barusan didengarnya? Mister Anon? Apakah itu Mister Anon yang dikenalnya?

"Mungkin. Ceritanya menarik ya? Apa kau mau ikut menulis komentar juga?"

"Novelnya sangat menarik dan ya, mungkin aku akan berkomentar juga. Ada berapa orang laki-laki sih yang menyukai novelnya itu?"

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menghiraukan panggilan Sakura. Ia sibuk memperhatikan dua sosok laki-laki yang berjalan di belakangnya. Naruto dan Sasuke. Hinata berjalan menghampiri keduanya, tidak memedulikan Ino dan Sakura yang memintanya untuk berhenti.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bingung saat Hinata berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

"_Sumimasen. _K-Kalian kenal Mister Anon?" tanya Hinata spontan, tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu muncul di bibirnya.

"…uh, yeah? Maksudmu… yang ada di website komentar novelis terkenal itu?" tanya Naruto bingung, "Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakannya Hinata? Jangan-jangan kau juga salah satu fans Lavender-Hime, ya?" seru Naruto kaget.

Hinata membuka mulutnya. Ternyata… jangan-jangan si Mister Anon itu adalah Naruto? "Naruto-kun, kau itu si Mister Anon?" jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan. Wajahnya memerah. Ternyata orang yang selama ini selalu memberikan masukan dan membuatnya terpacu untuk menulis ada di depannya. Dan lagi laki-laki itu ternyata adalah orang yang disukai Hinata!

Saat Hinata sempat berpikiran begitu, Naruto menjawab, "Bukan… aku memang suka membaca cerita Lavender-Hime, sih, gara-gara ibuku, tapi sayangnya aku jarang membuatkan review untuknya."

"Eh? Tapi, kenapa kau tahu soal Mister Anon?" Hinata mulai bingung, "…barusan aku mendengarmu berbicara soal nama Mister Anon…"

Sasuke kini maju ke hadapan Hinata, menggantikan Naruto berbicara, "Naruto memang fans berat Lavender Hime, tapi sebenarnya ia bukan Mister Anon yang kau maksudkan. Dia hanya kebetulan melihat si pembaca anonymous itu mendapatkan balasan review yang panjang dari Lavender-Hime."

"O-oh," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan malu. Untuk apa dia berpikir bahwa Naruto itu adalah Mister Anon? Untuk apa dia berpikir untuk menemui Mister Anon? Dan kenapa kepalanya jadi dipenuhi dengan nama Mister Anon? "_Gommennasai_, tiba-tiba saja bertanya seperti ini." Gadis itu berlari pergi, sementara Sakura dan Ino yang dari tadi hanya melihatnya berdialog dengan Sasuke dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa dia bisa tahu Mister Anon?" bisik Sasuke, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Apa dia salah seorang penggemar Lavender-Hime?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin. Mana ada, sih, anak perempuan tidak tertarik soal kisah percintaan? Hoi, ayo kita ke kantin! Roti ramennya mau habis kalau kita tidak buruan ke sana!"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya mengikuti Naruto, tapi pikirannya melayang pada Hinata. _Lavender-Hime, apa mungkin?_

**XXXXXXX**

"Hari ini 'My Lovely Days' akan diupdate! Yay!"

"Ayo cepat, aku mau ke warnet, nih!"

"Kira-kira ceritanya bagaimana, ya?"

Seluruh seisi sekolah ribut dengan berita bahwa Lavender-Hime akan mengupdate chapter terbaru novel barunya. Hinata merasa senang sekali akhirnya ia bisa menyelesaikan cerita buatannya, setidaknya hari ini ia bisa bersantai dari mengerjakan cerita. Dan hari ini ia bisa melihat reaksi dari Mister Anon dengan ceritanya. Gadis bermata lavender pucat itu memasukkan Mister Anon sebagai tokoh minor di ceritanya, seorang pembaca misterius yang selalu mengirimkan banyak masukan dan dukungan akan semua cerita tokoh utama. Dan mungkin hari ini ia bisa bermain internet sepuasnya, membaca semua komentar para pembaca setianya, dan mungkin membalas semua komentar mereka, sebagai rasa terima kasihnya atas dukungan dan kesan-kesan mereka.

"Hinata-chan, Ino, aku duluan, ya!" seru Sakura.

"_Itterashai_!"

"Jadi apa Ino-chan mau mengantarkanku ke perpustakaan?" tanya Hinata saat Sakura sudah beranjak pergi dari kelas.

"Aduh, aku ada kencan dengan Shikamaru. Aku tak bisa ikut, _gomen ne_…" Ino menepuk kedua tangannya bersamaan.

"_Sou de suka_… tak apa, aku bisa pergi sendirian. Bye, Ino-chan," ia melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang beranjak pergi.

Hinata menghela nafas dan mengambil tasnya, memanggulnya di bahu dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Kakinya melangkah menuju perpustakaan kota. Sepanjang perjalanan ia melihat beberapa orang remaja membicarakan soal cerita karangannya. Bahkan ia melihat baris iklan yang bergambarkan ilustrasi novelnya 'My Lovely Days' bagian 2. Hinata tersenyum puas pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia ingat saat dulu, sebelum ia menuliskan cerita yang membawa namanya menjadi terkenal, ia membuat cerita tentang seorang pelayan toko dan pelanggannya. Awalnya hanya ada beberapa komentar positif dari pembaca. Cerita yang dibuat gadis Hyuuga ini cukup menarik, sayangnya pengkarakteran tiap karakter dan penulisan kata dinilai sangat kurang oleh pembaca. Itulah sebenarnya kelemahan yang dimiliki sang Levender-Hime saat itu. Namun pada saat itulah muncul Mister Anon.

_Sepertinya Anda penulis baru, ya, Sensei? Saya memperhatikan ada beberapa kata yang salah dalam cerita ini. Dan juga karakterisasi yang mungkin masih sedikit kurang berkesan. Tapi secara keseluruhan cerita Sensei sangat menarik. Saya menyukai alur cerita yang menyentuh seperti ini, tapi mungkin karakter dan penulisannya perlu diperbaiki lagi. Saya ingin sekali membaca cerita Sensei yang selanjutnya. Saya yakin Sensei bisa membuat cerita yang bahkan mungkin lebih menarik dari pada cerita lainnya yang pernah saya baca. Berusahalah dan kemudian lihatlah bagaimana hasilnya. Teruslah berkarya, Sensei!_

Hinata tersenyum mengingatnya. Kata-kata itu; _Saya ingin sekali membaca cerita Sensei yang selanjutnya. Saya yakin Sensei bisa membuat cerita yang bahkan mungkin lebih menarik dari pada cerita lainnya yang pernah saya baca. Teruslah berkarya, Sensei! _Entah bagaimana Hinata harus berterima kasih karena pembaca setianya itulah ia bisa sesukses ini dalam waktu singkat.

Sebuah siluet orang yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba saja berjalan melewatinya, mengagetkannya, "S-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata, sama kagetnya dengan gadis itu, "Oh. Hinata. Sepertinya kau selalu ke sini, ya."

"Kau sendiri mau meminjam buku lagi?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke salah tingkah, buru-buru menyembunyikan laptop di tangannya, "Tidak, aku… aku hanya kebetulan masuk saja, ingin menghabiskan waktu di sini. Kau sendiri mau apa ke sini?"

"Aku… ingin menjelajahi internet. Di sini sinyalnya bagus."

"Oh," walau wajah Sasuke dingin seperti biasanya, sikapnya menunjukkan ia sedang gugup. Hinata bisa melihatnya, "Umm, kalau kau ada waktu, kau mau tidak jalan denganku sekarang?" ajakan itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Eh?" Hinata tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Barusan Sasuke mengajaknya jalan? Apa ia tak salah? Hinata tampak berpikir sebentar, melihat sikap Sasuke yang tulus mengajaknya jalan, "H-hai. B-boleh saja, sih," kata Hinata akhirnya, "Tapi kalau sampai dilihat para penggemarmu apa mereka tidak akan marah?"

"Mereka tidak akan memarahimu selama ada aku," kata Sasuke, wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah. Entah karena angin dingin atau apa.

Hinata beberapa kali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penasaran. Aneh, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba mengajaknya jalan? "Kenapa kau mengajakku jalan, Sasuke-kun? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata sejenak, "…tidak. Aku hanya ingin… memastikan sesuatu."

Saat Hinata hendak bertanya lebih banyak, ia melihat toko kue yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Ino dan Sakura. Ia menarik lengan baju Sasuke, "Sebentar, sebentar. B-bisakah kita ke sana sebentar? A-aku ingin mencicipi kue baru di sana!" pintanya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"…tentu?" kata Sasuke tak yakin.

Dan ia pun harus rela dirinya diseret masuk ke dalam toko kue, walau ia sangat membenci makanan manis, bahkan walau mencium aromanya. Tetapi ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang tampak antusias saat mengunjungi toko kue tersebut. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja. Sasuke menolak saat ia ditawari Hinata untuk mencicipi kue-kue di toko. Ia hanya membuka laptopnya dan langsung tersedot ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Hinata mengangkat alis.

"Kau sedang membuka situs apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gelagapan saat sadar dirinya sedari tadi diperhatikan Hinata, "Tidak… Ini… Ini hanya situs umum yang banyak digemari orang akhir-akhir ini." Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat mulut Hinata membentuk huruf o dan kembali pada makanannya. Tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya mengetik terhenti dan ia menutup laptopnya sedikit, agar bisa melihat wajah Hinata, "Jadi, apakah kau suka… mengunjungi situs The Archive Net?"

Hinata berhenti mengunyah, "…sebenarnya iya… Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya," kata Sasuke pelan, "Dan kau mengenal pembaca bernama Mister Anon itu?"

Mendadak raut wajah Hinata berubah sedih, "…sayangnya tidak…"

"Kenapa kau bermuka sedih begitu mengatakannya? Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu soal pembaca bernama Mister Anon itu?"

"Oh!" Hinata buru-buru menutup mulutnya, "_G-gomen_. A-aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupa…" Hinata meringis, mengingat betapa payahnya ia berbohong, "Aku sebenarnya senang sekali, umm, membaca komentar pembaca selain membaca cerita Lavender-Hime. Hmm, begitulah. Kau sendiri sepertinya tahu soal Lavender-Hime? Kau tahu dari Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, "Dia itu… Ah. Lupakan," Hinata memasang wajah penasaran, "…sebenarnya aku senang membaca cerita buatan Lavender-Hime. Dan kebetulan saat pertama kali ia muncul, aku senang sekali membaca novel. Jadi kuputuskan saja mulai membaca ceritanya."

Hinata mulai bingung ke mana pembicaraan ini berlanjut, "Jadi sebenarnya kau menyukai cerita Lavender-Hime?"

"Yah…" raut wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah serius, "Aneh ya, kalau seorang laki-laki senang membaca novel remaja perempuan. Bahkan Naruto pun yang senang membaca novel buatannya bilang bahwa ceritanya tidak cocok dengannya."

Hinata berdiri dari mejanya, "Tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak aneh, kok!" seru Hinata. Ia celingukan saat orang-orang di toko kue melihat ke arahnya dan buru-buru kembali duduk, memelankan suaranya, "Kalau kau senang membaca cerita remaja perempuan, bukankah itu berarti kau itu orang unik? Tidak ada laki-laki yang seperti dirimu. Biarkan saja orang lain mengatakan bahwa kau aneh, yang penting kau ini bersikap seperti dirimu yang apa adanya," Hinata hening sejenak, "A-ah, _g-gomen_… lagi-lagi aku mengatakan yang bukan-bukan."

Sasuke terpana melihat Hinata. Ia tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Justru aku senang kau mengatakannya. Berarti aku ini tidak aneh, kan?" senyuman di wajah Sasuke membuat Hinata memerah. Baru kali ini ia melihat si Ouji-sama yang selalu terlihat dingin ternyata bisa tersenyum di depannya.

"T-tidak sama sekali, kok," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Kau menyukai Naruto, ya?"

Satu kata itu cukup membuat Hinata memerah lebih merah dari pada sebelumnya, "_E-etto_?"

"Kau menyukai Naruto, bukan? Aku bisa melihatnya dari sikapmu saat berhadapan dengannya," Sasuke kembali pada laptopnya.

Hinata memegangi kedua pipinya, "K-ketahuan, ya?" ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke, "K-kumohon, jangan bilang bahwa aku menyukai Naruto-kun," Hinata memegangi rok seragamnya, "…aku takut kalau sampai ditolak olehnya…"

"Kau tidak pernah mencoba mengatakannya?"

"A-aku takut mengatakannya, lagi pula… Bukannya Naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya ke meja, "Kau benar-benar persis dengan tokoh utama di cerita buatan Lavender-Hime. Tak pernah mau mengungkapkan isi hatimu yang sebenarnya pada orang yang kau sukai. Bahkan kau sampai tak mau memperhatikan orang yang kau sukai, hanya diam tanpa berbuat apa-apa."

"Ta-tapi… Kalau aku sampai mengatakannya, aku tak yakin aku akan merasa senang. Kurasa…"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi dan menempatkan tangannya di atas kepala Hinata, "Kalau tidak mencoba, bagaimana bisa tahu hasilnya? Yang penting adalah berusaha kemudian lihatlah bagaimana hasilnya."

"Sasuke-kun," bisik Hinata pelan. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa Sasuke mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk memasukkan laptopnya, "Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Habiskan kuemu dan kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumahmu. Bahaya kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum samar-samar.

Hinata mengangguk dan menghabiskan kue pesanannya. Lalu ia dan Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan toko, berjalan pulang. Hari itu ia melihat banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui dari Sasuke. Senyumannya, hobinya membaca cerita online, dan bahkan kelembutan hatinya yang entah kenapa membuat Hinata menjadi lebih bersemangat pada hari itu. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih saat Sasuke telah mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah.

"Sampai di sini saja Sasuke-kun, kau sudah boleh pulang. Arigatou gozaimashita telah mengajakku jalan-jalan untuk makan kue hari ini dan mengantarku pulang. Ja, mata ne," Hinata melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke membalas lambaian tangannya dan menghilang di gang.

Saat Hinata hendak berjalan masuk ke rumahnya, ia teringat sesuatu, _Yang penting adalah berusaha kemudian lihatlah bagaimana hasilnya_. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia kembali mengingat apalagi yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya, _Bahkan kau sampai tak mau memperhatikan orang yang kau sukai…_ terbayang nama Mister Anon dan wajah Sasuke dalam benaknya. Hinata memegangi mulutnya, "Eh? Sasuke-kun… tapi apa mungkin…"

**XXXXXXX**

"Ada karakter baru lagi rupanya, si Secret Reader. Apa kau membuat tokoh ini berdasarkan si Mister Anon itu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang sedang duduk termenung di mejanya, "Hinata-chan?"

"Eh, iya apa?"

"Kau melamun lagi."

"Oh, g-gomen ne… aku…"

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Ino memasang wajah khawatir, "Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada kami."

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ada masalah, kok," Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tadi kau bicara apa Sakura-chan?"

"Aku tadi bilang pasti kau membuat tokoh Secret Reader berdasarkan si Mister Anon itu, kan?" tanya Sakura mengulangi dan Hinata mengangguk, "Apa kau tak menyadarinya Hinata-chan? Sepertinya karakter Secret Reader ini selalu memperhatikan si tokoh utama. Berkali-kali saat si komikus sedang kebingungan dengan ide ceritanya ia selalu muncul dan memberikan ide baru, dan memberikan masukan apabila ada cerita yang kurang menurutnya."

"Masa?" Hinata tampak kaget, "Dia itu hanya pembaca yang baik, mau memberiku banyak masukan. Kenapa kau bilang seolah-olah Mister Anon itu menyukaiku?"

"Tapi demikian kenyataannya. Sepertinya Secret Reader sangat perhatian pada Emma. Bahkan ia selalu muncul saat Emma sedang down. Astaga! Romantis sekali!" seru Ino heboh.

"A-aku tak yakin…" gumam Hinata, "Mister Anon memang baik sekali padaku semenjak aku menjadi penulis di The Archive Net. Aku selalu senang melihat komentar darinya, dan merasa buruk apabila ia tak menuliskan komentar padaku. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya…"

"Kau menyukai Mister Anon rupanya." Sakura dan Ino berkata secara bersamaan.

Wajah Hinata memerah, "Bu-bukan begitu! Ini hanya rasa terima kasih dan senang atas dukungannya selama ini!"

"Tapi kau bilang seperti kau sedang jatuh cinta saja," Sakura terkekeh, "Kenapa kau tak meminta langsung saja siapa nama Mister Anon yang sesungguhnya? Siapa tahu kalau kalian janji untuk bertemu kau bisa tahu siapa dia. Sepertinya Mister Anon itu orang romantis, deh."

Hinata diam sejenak. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar dari kelas, "Tunggu Hinata-chan! Kau mau kemana lagi?" seru Sakura.

"Aku ada urusan!" seru Hinata, masih berlari.

Ia berlari menuju ruang multimedia sekolah. Dan sesampainya di sana ia menemukan Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu meja, sedang membuka suatu situs. Dengan langkah pelan Hinata mendekati Naruto yang masih asyik bermain komputer. Mata Hinata melebar saat ia melihat apa yang tertera pada status bar di layar computer, 'The Archive Net'. Namun bukan itu yang menyita perhatiannya, melainkan suatu kotak review yang bertuliskan nama 'Mister Anon' di layarnya.

"N-Naruto-kun…?"

Naruto melonjak kaget memegangi dadanya, "Oh, Hinata-chan!" serunya kaget, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Kau sedang membuka situs 'The Archive Net'?" degup jantung Hinata mulai tak beraturan. Apakah Mister Anon itu bukan Sasuke? Melainkan Naruto? "Kau… si Mister Anon itu?" baru kali ini dengan lancar ia berkata-kata di depan Naruto. Aneh… Apa ini artinya ia telah yakin bahwa orang disukainya adalah si Mister Anon itu?

Naruto membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengeluarkan suara, "Haa?" wajahnya berubah bingung, "Oh, ini. Bukan, kok. Ini sebenarnya Sasuke yang membuka situs ini. Aku hanya iseng saja melihat-lihat situs ini… Memangnya kenapa?"

Hinata tampak terkejut, "Jadi kau bukan Mister Anon itu? Tapi Sasuke-kun…?" Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Jadi selama ini, Sasuke, si Mister Anon itu, selalu memperhatikan dirinya? Bagaimana ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Pantas saja ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapan Sasuke kemarin!

"Dia memang cerita, sih, kalau dia itu senang membuka situs ini dan katanya dia punya nama khusus saat akan mereview cerita orang," raut wajah Naruto berubah penasaran, "Kukira kau mencariku. Apa kau sebenarnya ingin mencari Teme? Dia sedang pergi ke ruang guru tadi."

"O-oh," wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. Degupan jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar, ia jadi teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-bukan, si Mister Anon itu padanya kemarin, _Yang penting adalah berusaha kemudian lihatlah bagaimana hasilnya. _Entah kenapa ia jadi memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada orang yang disukainya semenjak SMP, yang kini berdiri di depannya. Mata lavender pucat Hinata menatap mata biru sapphire Naruto. Degup jantungnya semakin tak beraturan. Tetapi Hinata merasa ada yang aneh, ada yang kurang dalam dirinya saat ini, "Se-sebenarnya aku… A-aku… Se-selama ini aku…" Hinata ragu-ragu ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

_Lagipula karakter tokoh utama mengingatkanku pada seseorang, teman sekelasku yang menyukai sahabatku. Tapi mungkin perbedaannya aku sebenarnya menyukai teman sekelasku itu. Kurasa kalau membaca cerita ini aku jadi teringat mereka_

Mata Hinata membelalak lebar.

"Hinata-chan? Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"A-aku…" Kenapa selama ini ia tak pernah menyadarinya? "S-sebenarnya… A-aku…" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat wajahnya, "Selama ini aku sebenarnya menyukaimu. Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan, tapi sekarang aku punya orang lain yang kusukai," Hinata membungkukkan badannya, "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan pengakuan cintaku, Naruto-kun."

Naruto memandang takjub Hinata, juga sekaligus bingung. Hinata yang selama ini dikenalnya selalu gugup dan pemalu di hadapan orang lain ternyata bisa bersikap berani, bahkan ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya tanpa terpatah-patah sedikitpun! "Ah? Lalu? Aku harus bilang apa? Aku sudah punya orang lain yang kusukai juga, sih…" Naruto menyeringai.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "_A-Arigatou_!" ia berlari keluar dari ruang multimedia sambil berkata pelan, "Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang… menyatakan cintamu pada Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun!" dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Lelaki blonde itu menurunkan tangannya dan mengernyit heran, "Dari mana ia tahu aku menyukai Sakura-chan?"

"Yang tadi berlari itu Hinata-chan, ya?" Sasuke muncul di pintu ruang multimedia.

"Ya. Dia barusan menyatakan cinta padaku."

Sasuke menatapnya, "Oh. Baguslah."

"Tapi dia bilang sebenarnya dia punya orang yang disukainya selain aku. Artinya dulunya ia menyukaiku," ujar Naruto pelan. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kaget dan tertawa keras, "Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau menyukai Hinata-chan, kan, Teme?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah samar-samar, "Hmph, apa pikiranku mudah dibaca lewat raut wajahku?"

"Aku sudah baca cerita kemarin. Seperti yang kau katakan, sepertinya Hinata itu si Lavender-Hime. Dia memasukkan nama 'Secret Reader' berdasarkan nama 'Mister Anon'. Dan kurasa Hinata tahu bahwa kaulah si Mister Anon yang selalu mendukungnya," Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Bukannya kau senang akhirnya orang yang kau sukai memperhatikanmu walau lewat nama orang lain?"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar, tetapi kemudian wajahnya kembali mendingin, "Kalau kau bilang begitu, sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu…"

"Kau mau melakukanapa, Teme?"

Sasuke hanya diam, tapi senyuman kecil melintas di wajahnya.

**XXXXXXX**

"Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah ini kita pergi ke café Appetite? Katanya ada menu baru di sana lho," kata Sakura sepulang mereka sekolah.

"Boleh juga tuh, kebetulan aku sedang lapar," sahut Ino bersemangat, "Kau juga mau ikutan, Hinata-chan?" ia dan Sakura memperhatikan Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, "Kau masih sibuk dengan situs TAN, ya? Memangnya kau mau melakukan apalagi?"

"O-oh, ini…" Hinata menoleh ke kedua temannya, "Aku sedang membalas beberapa review dari pembacaku. Setidaknya aku ingin mereka tahu betapa berartinya komentar dan dukungan mereka selama ini," ia tersenyum, _Mister Anon_. Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan, dan sama-sama tersenyum.

"Jadi mau ikut tidak hari ini?" tawar Sakura.

"…uhm, kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul setelah menyelesaikan ini."

Sakura dan Ino berjalan meninggalkan kelas sambil melambaikan tangan mereka, meminta agar Hinata cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Saat Hinata sibuk mengetik, tiba-tiba saja matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat pemberitahuan baru di situs TAN. Ia membuka kotak masuknya dan melihat ada nama Mister Anon tertera di sana, juga dengan alamat e-mailnya.

From Mister Anon: _Sensei, maaf selama ini aku tak pernah memberitahukan jati diriku maupun alamat emailku yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya ingin terus mendukung sensei lewat namaku ini. Tapi, karena kukira sudah saatnya aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, bolehkan aku meminta alamat emailmu?_

Hinata membalasnya dengan antusias. _Tentu boleh._ Dan mengirim alamat emailnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Hinata buru-buru mengangkat ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang tertera di sana, "_Sensei, kalau Sensei masih ada di sekolah, pergilah ke ruang multimedia. Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan pada sensei._"

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ternyata Mister Anon memang siswa di sekolahnya, dan ia yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke, tak salah lagi. Hinata mengambil laptop dan tasnya dan berlari ke ruang multimedia. Saat itu sekolah hampir kosong. Tetapi tidak dengan ruang multimedia, karena sesampainya ia di sana ia menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu meja. Tangan Sasuke tampak sedang menekan sebuah tombol, dan ponsel Hinata kembali bergetar.

From Mister Anon: _Senang akhirnya kau datang, Sensei_.

"Jadi memang kau, Mister Anon, kaulah Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini memakai nama Mister Anon dan mendukungku selama ini," Hinata memegangi dadanya, berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya, "K-kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jati diriku yang sesungguhnya? Kau sudah lama menyadari bahwa aku ini si Lavender-Hime itu, kan?"

"Untuk apa aku mengatakan jati diriku yang sesungguhnya," Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Lagipula aku pun baru 2 minggu lalu menyadari bahwa kaulah sang Lavender-Hime, Sensei. Sekarang kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud dengan teman sekelas yang kusukai, bukan?"

_Lagipula karakter tokoh utama mengingatkanku pada seseorang, teman sekelasku yang menyukai sahabatku, _Wajah Hinata memerah, "Jadi selama ini, kau menyukaiku atau menyukai Lavender-Hime?"

"Dua-duanya," sahut Sasuke datar. Tetapi ada nada senang di kalimatnya, "Tapi aku lebih menyukai teman sekelasku, Hyuuga Hinata, Sensei. Apakah kau kaget kalau selama ini akulah si Mister Anon yang selalu memberimu dukungan?"

"…sebenarnya ya," Hinata terdiam sesaaat, kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi aku senang pada akhirnya bisa menemukanmu, Mister Anon. Selama ini aku tak menyadari bahwa kaulah yang selalu memberiku dukungan, memperhatikanku. Berkat kau, aku yang dulu tidak pandai menulis jadi bisa seperti ini berkat kau. Dan pada akhirnya, aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Mister Anon, bukan, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan mereka berciuman, "_Suki dayo_," lelaki berambut raven itu tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tersipu-sipu dengan wajah memerah bak tomat. Ia beralih pada computer yang ada di hadapannya dan mulai mengetik di kotak review, _Kira-kira siapa, ya, si Secret Reader itu? Dan seperti apakah akhir kisah cinta tokoh utama dengan pria yang disukainya_?

Hinata yang membacanya tertawa, "Kau tak akan tahu sampai chapter terbarunya keluar."

**XXXXXXX**

"Kau sudah membaca ceritanya kemarin?"

"Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata si Secret Reader itu si cowok populer di sekolah tokoh utama, Kisuke!"

"Romantis sekali. Ternyata ialah yang sebenarnya selalu memperhatikan Shiina selama ini, walaupun ia tahu kalau Shiina sebenarnya menyukai sahabatnya, Yanao."

"Kira-kira bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya, ya?"

"Siapa yang akhirnya dipilih Shiina?"

Sakura dan Ino celingukan melihat para cewek di sekolah mereka saling bercerita mengenai chapter terbaru 'My Lovely Days'. Tapi wajah mereka tampak senang, "Tak kusangka ceritanya akan berbalik seperti ini. Kau memang penulis cerita yang hebat, Hinata-chan," puji Ino.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dan tak kusangka pasangan baru lahir…" gumam Sakura. Ia menyikut Hinata, "Semoga kalian langgeng ya!" godanya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Hinata salah tingkah.

"Sakura-chan!" muncul Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang memeluk Sakura.

Sakura berteriak kaget dan menjitak kepala Naruto. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sudah familiar di telinga mereka. Ketiga gadis itu mendapati bukan hanya Naruto, tapi juga Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di belakang mereka. Saat gadis berambut panjang gelap dan lelaki berambut raven itu bertemu, keduanya sama-sama memerah dan saling salah tingkah. Seolah-olah sudah tahu akan situasi yang terjadi, Naruto, Ino, dan Sakura saling berdeham.

"Wah, udaranya agak panas, nih," kata Ino usil, "Kita pergi, yuk."

"Ayo!" seru Sakura dan Naruto berbarengan, dan ketiganya buru-buru meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Mereka berlebihan," geram Sasuke. Ia berdeham beberapa kali, entah sengaja atau tidak, "Setidaknya hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu pasti soal kita. Ya, kan?"

"Ya," Hinata mengangguk setuju, "Bagaimana menurutmu chapter terbarunya? Apakah cukup memuaskan?" Tanya Hinata, senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya, "Menurutmu siapa yang akan Shiina pilih, Yanao, cinta pertamanya… atau malah Kisuke, si cowok populer yang diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Shiina?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia meraih tangan Hinata, tidak mempedulikan tatapan kesal dari cewek-cewek di sekitarnya dan berbisik ke telinga Hinata, "Kau tidak akan bisa menebak. Bukankah begitu, sensei?"

_**Fin**_

**OTL kenapa jadi lebih dari 7,000 kalimat gini sih T-T maaf minna kalau ceritanya aneh, bunuh saya gak apa kok, saya ikhlas T-T dan maaf kalau kesannya ngerush, saya gak ada ide :D *plak* umm, review, please?**


End file.
